


Random Tumblr Fics

by 911whatsgoinon



Series: Prompted by Tumblr [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Domestic Violence, Random prompts off tumblr, be prepared for it all, like literally everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911whatsgoinon/pseuds/911whatsgoinon
Summary: I don’t know how to categorise. So enjoy this assortment of who knows what that’ll make you feel all the feels
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Firehouse 118 Crew, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Prompted by Tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799491
Kudos: 7





	1. Not just friends

“We’re not friends and you fucking know it.”

Buck blinked at the man who brushed through his doorway with no more greeting than that statement.

“Well hello to you too.”

Chimney was already sprawled on his couch, forcefully slamming his head into the pillows Maddie made Buck get. Without any questions, he retrieved two beers from the fridge, placing one on the able and taking a sip from the other. 

“What’s up, why are you here?”

Chimney sighed, rolling onto his back, hands crossed over his stomach.

“Well you know how it is, after everything with Doug, she said we weren’t going to get back what we had before.”

Buck cautiously perched himself on the arm of the couch by Chimney’s head, peering down at him.

“We were friends before, just friends, but we were about to be something more.”

“Yes and?”

“I just don’t know what I’m meant to do about it.”

“Okay… and you came to me about this why?”

“Because she’s your sister, I was hoping you would know where she stands on this?”

It was Buck’s turn to sigh, taking another long drink of his beer. 

“She’s been going to therapy, I know that. She’s healing, but that takes time.”

“I know it takes time, and I’m willing to wait for her, but she won’t even talk to me and-”

“I know she likes you a lot too.” 

Chimney propped himself up on his elbows, craning his neck around to get a better look at Buck’s face. 

“She just blames herself for what happened to you. She’s keeping her distance so you don’t get hurt again. Until she’s sure that her actions will not result in your pain, she’ll stay away.”

“But it wasn’t her fault that I got stabbed, that was all Dou-“

“I know!” Buck soften his voice. “I know. It’s just taking her time. She spent 15 years with that monster. Old habits die hard.”

Chimney lay back again, eyes squeezed shut, nodding and rising to his feet, picking up the beer, opening it and downing it in one go.

“Thanks. I… thanks.”

He backed out of the apartment and left, shutting the door behind him. Buck stared at the door for a second, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Okay Maddie, you can come out now.”


	2. After everything?

“After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you.”

Maddie shook her head slowly, cursing herself for the tears running down her cheeks. God, she must look so weak, stupid little Maddie, crying through everything like it would make anything better. 

The air between them was silent except for her hiccups as she tried to control her crying. Chimney didn’t know how to react, why would he? Maddie was just being a burden, like usual. 

“Why?”

His voice was soft and gentle, nothing like Doug ever was. And through her tears she could make out his face, eyes full of concern. Concern. Not anger, exasperation, but concern. 

For her?

“Because it’s all my fault.”

“No. No, nothing’s your fault, you’ve done everything right, you really hav-”

“Oh really? Because last time I checked, there are four scars across your stomach, because I ran away from Doug, and he came after me. Last time I checked, I’m the reason you have to go to regulation therapy. Last time I checked, I’m not good enoug-”

“Maddie Maddie, stop, please. MADDIE!”

Chimney raised his hands and she immediately cowered away, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Please don’t hurt me.” 

The words were barely a whisper, and Chimney, looking at his hands, how he stood over her, the way she pressed herself to the wall, realised what it was. 

“Oh. Oh god.” 

He dropped his hands immediately, crouching to her level and crawling over to her.

“Don’t you see Chimney?”

She gestured to herself, him, where they were.

“This is why. How could you love me?”

“You answer that question for me every day Maddie. I wake up in the morning with you next to me and I can’t help but think about how lucky I am. Maddie, I hear your voice in between calls and I keep pushing through the day because I know I’ll get to see you, and Maddie when I come home, I’m greeted by the biggest, happiest smile, on the most beautiful, brave and amazing woman. Maddie, of course I love you.”

He held out his arms and slowly, cautiously, Maddie climbed into his lap, snuggling close to his chest. 

“I love you with all of my heart and soul, and I’ll never stop.”


	3. Sleep or work?

“Howie?”

Maddie wandered out of the bedroom, spotting Chimney sitting on the couch, bent over a pile of paperwork. He’d been sitting out here for god knows how long, convincing her to go to bed with promises to join her when he was done, but done seemed nowhere close, and Maddie was lonely. 

“Madeline Buckley, I thought I told you to sleep.”

“Mfph. Missed you.”

“You have an early shift. Go back to bed, I’ll be there soon.”

“Said that hours ago. C’mon.”

Chimney looked over the papers, rubbing his eyes, desperately trying to clear the blurry edges, and resisting the urge to put his pen down and carry Maddie back to bed to sleep until the sun crept through his window. 

“I have to finish this.”

“But pleeaaase.”

He sighed, leaning back on the couch, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“No. Maddie, I’m sorry, I can’t go.”

“Hmph.”

She padded closer, climbing onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“What. What are you?”

“I sleep, you work.”

She sighed contentedly, snuggling her head tightly into his shoulder, relaxing her body into his. Chimney chuckled lightly, shaking his head as he shuffled forwards on the couch, straining to reach the page he was on. 

“You’re cute when you’re half-asleep.”

The only response he got, was a quiet puff of air and steady rise and fall of her chest, signifying that she had fallen asleep.


	4. I can’t imagine this world without you.

The words echoed on deaf ears, ears of the pale woman lying motionless on the ground. Chimney ran through everything that went wrong, maybe not at the time, but now, as he thought, the clues were all there, he was just too blind to see it.

Last night. She said she was tired, so they spent the night cuddled on the couch, watching Mission Impossible for possibly the millionth time. They were barely into the movie when she was out like a light, so he carried her to bed, tucked her in and went to sleep.

At 2am, he woke up suddenly, and she wasn’t there. But the light in the hall was on, and all her things were still here, so he rolled over and fell back asleep. When he woke up in the morning, she was back in his arms, sleeping peacefully. 

She was already awake and cooking when he wandered out of the bedroom, dressed and ready for the day, the smell of eggs and bacon hanging in the air. He slipped his hands around her waist and she had smiled, playfully whacking him with the spatula and sending him off with a Tupperware, basically stuffed with breakfast, predicting perfectly that he would be late. 

He didn’t notice how oddly tired she was, he didn’t notice the faint noise of retching down the hall, and he didn’t notice that she didn’t leave any food for herself when she packed his breakfast this morning. He noticed now, how pale she was, how her eyes sunk into her head, how her clothes hung off her body, but would now be too late?

He hadn’t moved from the floor beside her, he didn’t move from the floor beside her until the paramedics burst in, gently pulling him away from her, beginning procedures that he knew how to do. But how do you perform a procedure like that on the one you loved?

“Please Maddie. I need you to be okay.”


End file.
